


i can never look away

by jenhardings



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhardings/pseuds/jenhardings
Summary: olivia precisava de um tempo sozinha pra conseguir digerir tudo o que sentia e tentar esquecer a mellie.
Relationships: Mellie Grant/Olivia Pope
Kudos: 8





	i can never look away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [necolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necolli/gifts).



> outra fic inspirada numa música da taylor swift, essa foi inspirada em daylight e precisava ser escrita de qualquer jeito.   
> espero que gostem
> 
> also, this fic will be translated at some point, I just don't know when.

olivia e mellie já brigaram tantas vezes nesses 10 anos em que elas se conhecem, a maioria delas pelo mesmo motivo: fitzgerald grant. a maioria foram horríveis, algumas só uma falava (geralmente a mellie) e a outra ouvia e ia embora (geralmente a liv), outras explosões do dois lados em que as duas se encontravam respirando o mesmo ar e com as pupilas dilatadas, ofegantes e prontas para matarem uma a outra.  
e embora essa tenha sido a rotina das duas nesses 10 anos, hoje elas são amigas ou algo parecido pelo qual a olivia mataria alguém para não perder. se é que dá para acreditar nisso. ninguém acredita, todos acham que ela tá ajudando a mellie se tornar presidente por poder, quando na verdade ela realmente estava. no começo. hoje tudo ficou bem turvo, pelo menos pra todo mundo, menos pra ela. para olivia tudo estava claro. nítido. como cristal. tudo tinha se iluminado um dia. Ela viu a mellie e só a mellie.   
foi aí que ter poder deixou de ter importância, mas se a mellie queria poder então ela queria poder também. se a mellie quisesse o mundo, olívia estava certa de que venderia a alma pra isso. ela já chegou tão perto de fazê-lo, mas ninguém era importante o suficiente para isso.   
olivia sabia que não era uma pessoa boa, e muita das vezes não tentava ser, ela só queria vencer. era o mais importante, certo? e não, ela não ia pintar a mellie como um anjo, porque ela sabia de todos os podres, ela já sabia de tudo. houve um momento na amizade das duas em que a mellie passou a contar tudo pra ela, coisas que ela não sabia, coisas que ela sabia, coisas que ela preferiria que não houvessem acontecido para que ela não tivesse que ouvir a mellie chorar abraçada com ela as 3 da manhã.   
às vezes a liv acredita que deveria deixar a mellie com o marcus, seria mais fácil, principalmente se ela conseguissem tirar o coração dela do peito. contra tudo e contra seus próprios sentimentos ela deixou os dois juntos, fingiu que não viu. começou a sair com o jake, porque com ele era tudo preto e branco, sexo, luxúria, sem amor, só algo para adormecer ela da dor que ela sentia. aceitou conversar com o fitz, onde tudo era vermelho, ela já fora apaixonada por ele. tudo ou nada, devastador, doloroso e dificil era como ela descrevia o que havia tido com ele. como ela queria que o amor fosse. como ela acreditava que o amor fosse. até ela descobri que era dourado, como a luz do dia.   
quando ela não conseguiu mais se fazer de cega, ela resolveu deixar tudo nas mãos da quinn e ficar em casa. se trancar em casa. olivia pope estava doente. sim. ela que nunca havia ficado doente, ficou incomunicável. sem telefone, sem celular. internet desligada. avisou ao porteiro que não estava em casa pra ninguém. ela ia se permitir sentir o máximo possível até passar.   
e foi assim que ela ficou, com as cortinas fechadas, na escuridão. sem ver ninguém até ela ouvir mais uma batida na porta dela. ao olhar pelo olho mágico lá estava a luz do dia dela. mesmo sendo noite.   
mellie grant não aceitou ser ignorada e aparentemente sabia que a liv tava na porta "eu tô sentindo seu perfume, liv." quem diz isso, foi o pensamento que passou na cabeça da olivia.   
olivia abriu a porta completamente assustada. qualquer um que a visse pensaria que ela realmente estava doente, entre vinho, pipoca, e o tanto de lágrimas que ela tá se permitindo chorar ela tinha esquecido de tomar banho hoje. kudos por ter lembrado de repassar desodorante, o que foi muito provavelmente o que a mellie deve ter sentido.   
olivia abriu a porta para uma mellie muito confusa, com raiva e preocupada. ela chegou cheia de sacolas de compras (algo que a olivia nunca pensou em ver) e foi direto depositar todas na cozinha, voltou vendo a temperatura dela e perguntando o que ela tinha, quando não obteve resposta olhou tudo a sua volta e perguntou quem ela precisava matar: jake ou fitz? e falou com muita seriedade, segurou sua mão e a guiou ao sofá, e perguntou porque parecia que ela tava chorando, e a abraçou, o que não ajudou na vontade de chorar. brigou com ela "eu pensei que você tinha morrido, ou tivesse sido sequestrada. eu amo a quinn, mas sou eu e você, olivia." parte dela queria perguntar eu e você o quê? ou melhor, dizer: eu (você e o marcus) mas nada soava profissional o suficiente. vale notar que durante todo o tempo em que a mellie está ali a liv não falou nada, nenhuma mentira de que estava bem, é só uma gripe, minha menstruação esse mês veio mais pesada. ela simplesmente não queria mentir pra mellie então ela ficou quieta, olhando pra parede, para longe da luz do dia. e a mellie olhava para ela. foi então que a senadora se levantou e surgiu um pânico na boca do estômago da liv.   
ela não conseguiria dizer adeus pra mellie, não importava o quanto doesse permanecer.  
ela relaxou quando viu que a mellie foi pro quarto da dela. voltou de lá com um shorts e uma camiseta larga. e essa era a visão que a olivia pagaria milhares de dólares para poder ver todo dia - olívia já viu a mellie assim, mas não com suas roupas. havia algo diferente que a fez engolir seco. ela se dirigiu a cozinha de onde começou a conversar/brigar(reclamar) com a liv "onde está seu celular?", "seu porteiro não me deixou subir, liv! eu precisei entrar escondida, a senadora do estado da virgínia!!!!", "eu achei que tivesse morrido.", "eu procurei o fitz E o jake." o que fez a liv respirar fundo.   
todos os dois estiveram aqui, o que a deixou frustrada, e depois que ela disse que estava bem foram embora. nenhum dos dois ficaram, porque ela não queria que ficassem. nenhum dos dois sequer a viu, não abriu a porta pra eles. porque ela não queria ver ninguém. ainda assim, na sua cozinha tinha uma mulher cozinhando para ela com suas roupas, mesmo sem ela ter falado uma palavra sequer desde quando ela chegou.   
"livvie" e lá estava a mellie tava olhando gentilmente pra olivia, "eu fiz algumas coisas pra você comer, não pode viver de pipoca e vinho." ela passou a mão pelo rosto da liv e ela começou a chorar. "liv, vem aqui".   
assim que ela acordou horas depois com a luz do sol no seu rosto e abraçada com a mel que tinha dado um jeito delas deitarem no sofá em algum momento. ela encarou a mellie dormindo e soube que ela diria a verdade, mas não ficaria longe da mellie por escolha própria. se levantou com cuidado para não acordar a mel e foi ao banheiro tomar banho, sentia a necessidade de estar limpa. voltou para sala ainda de roupão e não encontrou a mel, só as cortinas e janelas abertas, estava sol, a quanto tempo ela não via o sol? até que ouviu um barulho na cozinha, encontrou lá a futura presidente dos EUA fazendo panquecas, ovos e café (suco e chá para olivia "você escolhe, liv.").   
ela parou novamente para admirar e pensar em como seria ter a mel assim todo dia, e ela sentiu paz. claro que depois ela lembrou que a mel estava com o marcus então ele a encontrava assim. "bom dia, olivia." o que a fez sair um pouco dos seus pensamentos. "por que você tá me encarando, liv? eu não cresci duas cabeças durante a madrugada, cresci?"  
olivia sorriu e finalmente falou, nada além do que um "bom dia, mel" que deu um sorriso tão grande que iluminou tudo no mundo da olivia e disse que café estava servido.   
a olívia não falou muito depois disso, deixou a mellie falar, "eu não gosto quando me torna responsabilidade de alguém que não seja você." a mellie disse evitando olhar pra ela "você fez isso com o marcus e fez com a quinn agora e eu gosto dos dois, mas não são você. eu sempre disse que se você quer algo feito, chame a olivia pope." por um momento ela pensou que se talvez não tivesse encarregado o marcus da mellie eles não estariam juntos hoje. e se ela não sabe se machucar mais do que qualquer pessoa seria capaz...  
"você não deveria ir trabalhar?" foi o que ela disse quando na verdade o que queria dizer no lugar era uma frase ciumenta ou uma declaração de amor em que ela ouviria algo que a machucaria mais do que tudo o que ela viveu com o fitz por todos os anos "juntos" deles. quem se apaixona pela ex mulher do ex amante? eu acho que é só a sorte dela, foi o que ela pensou, incapaz de lembrar em qual momento ela se tornou a pessoa que se apaixona por grants que não poderiam ficar com ela. uma piada.   
"você tá me mandando ir embora?" talvez agora seria um bom momento para relembrar o relacionamento delas nesses últimos 10 anos. brigar com a mellie, só que dessa vez por si mesma. acontece que olivia já não conseguia brigar com a mellie, não era mais capaz de sair andando no meio da briga sem sentir uma vontade imensa de voltar e abraçar a mel, e depois que elas se tornaram amigas é exatamente isso que acontecia. aconteceu, inúmeras vezes. mellie grant se tornou sua melhor amiga, ela já matou pela mellie, literalmente. algo que ela nunca achou que seria capaz de fazer e nunca havia feito por ninguém. uma coisa é mandar alguém lidar com alguém, outra completamente diferente é você mesma lidar. e ela lidou. ela sentia falta da abby. que com certeza diria para olivia contar pra mel e lidar com as consequências. ela já passou por coisas piores com o fitz.   
só que não era o fitz. era a mellie. que cuida dela, que cozinha pra ela não ficar sem comer, que corre atrás dos seus ex "namorados", que corre com ela, dorme abraçada com ela até ela parar de chorar. que faz companhia a ela mesmo sem ela dizer nenhuma palavra. que contava piada pra fazê-la rir e dançava com ela a noite depois do trabalho. assiste filmes que não gosta só para passarem um tempo juntas.   
candidata presidência dos eua, mas que mesmo não sabendo o que ela poderia ter e o quanto poderia ser contagioso estava ali. todos pareciam piores sob a luz, mas não a mel. a mel sob a luz era uma surpresa. amar a mel era dourado. reluzente. não havia nada sob as sombras. ela se tornava completamente preciosa e vulnerável.   
"olivia carolyn pope!" olivia olhou pra ela um pouco pensativa ainda. "você tá bem?" ela ia passar a mão no seu rosto de novo, mas dessa vez ela virou o rosto e se levantou sem olhar pra ela.   
"nós precisamos conversar." a olivia disse com o tom de voz sóbrio.   
"ok" o rosto da mel já não expressava raiva mas sim preocupação e confusão, mesma expressão que tinha quando chegou.  
"eu não sei lidar com isso." olivia disse como se estivesse colocando um segredo pra fora, como se essas palavras devessem significar algo pra mellie que só franziu as sobrancelhas já prestes a perguntar o quê.  
"você. eu não sei lidar com você. eu não tô acostumada com pessoas como você na minha vida." ela notou que não estava se expressando bem quando a mellie se levantou e foi direto pro seu quarto e a mesma sensação de pânico que ela estava sentindo antes voltou só que dessa vez ela não permaneceu sentada, ela foi atrás dela e já a encontrou trocando de roupa. a mellie só olhou pra ela com raiva e tristeza, e tinha tanto tempo que ela não era a causa desse olhar que ela sentiu um aperto no coração, e ignorou totalmente o fato de que a mellie estava abotoando sua camisa. ela andou até a mellie, segurou sua mão e a levou até a cama.   
"mellie, eu estou tentando, por favor. eu vou falar e você não pode levantar até eu terminar e eu tô pedindo isso porque eu não sei se vou conseguir me expressar bem. tudo bem? deita aqui comigo" a mellie permaneceu quieta, só assentiu, o que era incomum e inquietante. a mellie gostava de falar, e a olivia amava ouvir a voz dela, falando, murmurando, cantando pra acordar ela ou pro teddy, a olivia amava até a voz de criança que ela fazia pro teddy. a mellie existia e a liv existia pra amar tudo nela.   
"eu nunca aprendi a amar a alguém, meu pai na maior parte do tempo ausente e minha mãe, bem, ela ia fugir quando eu tinha doze anos e me deixaria com meu pai de qualquer jeito. não tô dizendo que eu não fui amada, porque eu fui. mas nunca vi meus pais como um casal apaixonado. quando dissecaram minha vida e meus relacionamentos amorosos nos programas de tv eles disseram que eu só era interessada em homens mais velhos e poderosos. que eu amava o poder e não a eles. o que é parcialmente verdade. eu amava o que eles representavam, a falta de compromisso, eu cuidava de mim e se quisesse algo ou me divertir eu procurava por eles. nem sempre eles estavam disponíveis. e estava tudo bem. com o fitz também foi assim, ele não estava sempre presente, eu fazia meu papel, que era relaxar ele e você aparecia pras câmeras. nós três éramos o casal perfeito. você queria respirar e eu também. e ele às vezes conseguia sugar todo o ar. naquela época, você me fazia respirar por existir ao meu lado." olivia se manteve olhando pra frente de mãos dadas com uma mellie que ainda não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo. ela só queria a olívia dela de volta.  
"eu acho que em algum momento algo clicou na minha cabeça. como um interruptor. você estava lá ao meu lado no sofá do OPA, nós estávamos rindo sobre algo que o teddy falou e alí tudo fez sentido. eu estava me encontrando todos os dias com o jake naquela época e não queria te contar, mas parecia que eu estava te traindo de alguma forma. eu comecei a evitar ele e você passou a ser minha prioridade. até.." e essa parte era difícil, reconhecer o que ela fez. ela respirou fundo e olhou pra mellie, que estava com um olhar de fascínio e alarme. "até o hendrew ameaçar sua candidatura, e eu já tinha um histórico com ele, mas mel eu-"  
"eu sei, liv. shhhh, está tudo bem." e como ela se encontrou nessa situação duas vezes em menos de 12 horas ela não sabe. abraçada com a mellie, chorando. ela não pode evitar pensar em como seria se qualquer um entrasse ali agora, e visse a ela de roupão e a mel com um camisa semi abotoada e shorts. na cama. abraçadas. quando ela se afastou a mel limpou seu rosto, olhou nos seus olhos e apertou sua mão com firmeza. ela estava ali não se importava que ela cruzou esse limite. ela respirou até seu coração se acalmar. não era importante quem contou pra ela, não era importante quando ela soube. o importante é que ela continuou ali.   
"eu não sei ser cuidada, nunca aprendi, cresci pra ser uma força da natureza, forte e independente. eu fui criada por um comandante e como o jake já falou inúmeras vezes. eu fui criada pra ser um soldado. talvez só com pouco mais de liberdade. depois daquilo, eu me distanciei de mim, eu me distanciei de você e de todos, me joguei no trabalho e você cuidou de mim, você se aproximou de mim e eu te aproximei do marcus. eu só estava tentando te afastar de mim, não queria que você me visse, não queria que você visse quem eu realmente sou. não achei que você se apaixonaria por ele. não achei que eu continuaria apaixonada por você, achei que passaria e que era uma fase porque você se importa comigo e é atenciosa e leva uma quantidade imensa de comida pra eu não esquecer de comer. porque você me abraça em qualquer oportunidade e bebe vinho com pipoca comigo, mesmo que você não pense ser saudável. porque você não se esconde de mim. você é clara comigo, você é como a luz do sol. eu não preciso me esconder pra ver você, não preciso pensar quando eu tô ligando pra você se vai me atender ou não. você está sempre presente, mesmo que eu não veja." olivia olhou pra janela, pra luz do sol entrando e então pra mel que apertou ainda mais sua mão e a puxou para si.   
a mellie não falou nada a princípio. sua melhor amiga se declarou pra ela. olivia pope era apaixonada por ela. olivia pope que era a luz do seu dia, que fazia tudo melhorar só com a sua presença. que sumiu por menos de dois dias e ela ficou louca, por que quem era mellie grant sem olivia pope? alguém de quem ela não sentia falta. alguém que não era vista, nem ouvida. que vivia na sombra de um homem que não se importava com ela.   
"eu preciso ir num lugar agora, liv. você me espera?" ela viu a tristeza no rosto da olivia ao se afastar, mas segurou seu rosto com determinação olhou no fundo dos seus olhos e tentou passar por eles a certeza de que voltaria. se dependesse dela, não demoraria. "eu vou voltar, prometo. me espera." e ela saiu do jeito que tava em direção a porta até ouvir a olivia chamar ela. "certo, primeiro roupa." e elas riram. ela tava tão decidida que esqueceu completamente que estava com os shots da liv e sua camisa semi aberta aparecendo seu sutiã. que visão que seus eleitores teriam tido.   
ela saiu deixando uma olivia confusa e ansiosa, que começou a contar os segundos e depois começou a se bater porque estava contando os segundos. tentou ficar na cama, não conseguiu, tentou ler, não conseguiu, tentou assistir tv, também não conseguiu. resolveu colocar um disco pra tocar bem baixinho.   
a mel voltou 10:37 (olivia olhou pro relógio assim que ela passou pela porta), e achou uma olivia completamente vestida sentada em frente a janela, pegando um pouco da luz do sol que ainda passava pelas nuvens, o tempo estava fechando lá fora. ela tinha ficado fora por exatos 1 hora e 42 minutos, tempo o suficiente para olivia pirar e debater se deveria começar a beber logo.  
o que ela logo descartou, não precisava estar bêbada quando a mel chegasse, talvez quando ela fosse embora.   
"um dia desses o teddy perguntou pra mim: por que a tia liv não vem morar com a gente? acho que você se tornou uma constante na vida dele, tal como o pai dele. só que você sempre está ao meu lado e o pai dele numa casa enorme cheio de homens de terno. eu tinha me preparado para essa pergunta envolvendo o fitz, toda aquela história de a mamãe e o papai se amam muito e amam você e sua irmã mais que tudo no mundo, só que não para morar juntos mais, mas sempre que você precisar nós dois estaremos com você." a voz da mellie tomou o apartamento que tava só com a voz de etta james no fundo.   
"eu não estava preparada para essa pergunta envolver você, não me entenda errado, eu iria amar morar com você. você é minha pessoa favorita depois dos meus filhos, liv. foi quando clicou para mim não na hora, mas foi quando eu comecei a processar que talvez eu tivesse sentimentos além de amizade por você. eu respondi talvez um dia e para ele foi uma resposta boa o suficiente que ele voltou a brincar."   
"eu sabia que você estava com o jake. todos nós no OPA sabíamos. você é minha amiga e eu deveria estar confundindo. na minha cabeça você é apaixonada pelo fitz e o jake é apaixonado por você e então o marcus estava lá, liv. e ele me coloca pra cima e me trata bem, e ele é perfeito. só não é você. ele era mais fácil. eu fingi que meus sentimentos por você não estavam ali, nesses anos casada com o fitz eu fiquei muito boa nisso."   
ela sentou no sofá e deu dois tapinhas no lugar do lado dela pedindo para que olivia sentasse ali. olivia fez exatamente isso, sentou do lado da mel que segurou suas mãos entre as delas.   
"eu fui falar com o marcus. para resumir nós terminamos. ele não gostou mas entendeu. ele é um homem bom, olivia. eu amo você. contra todas as probabilidades, contra meus melhores julgamentos, eu amo você. sou completamente apaixonada no seu jeito de ser e em como você me faz sentir tudo só em olhar pra mim." ela apertou as mão da liv e se virou pra ela, com uma mão segurou seu rosto e olhou nos seus olhos, porque aquela parte, essa parte que vinha a seguir era a mais importante. "eu fui conversar com o marcus porque pra mim, a partir de hoje, seremos eu e você. não eu, você e alguém. eu sou sua e você minha. você não vai me dividir com ninguém. você merece mais do que ser a amante de alguém que você ama, liv." a determinação na voz dela não deixou espaço para dúvidas de agora seria elas contra um mundo. que todo o medo havia sido sem motivo porque as duas se amavam, elas estavam apaixonadas. uma pela outra!! não existia mais a ilusão de que a olívia estava apaixonada pelo fitz e que a mel sofreria vendo eles vivendo em vermont felizes para sempre. e não havia mais mellie e marcus, sussurrando e rindo pelos cantos e indo embora juntos enquanto a olivia inventava alguma desculpa para ficar sozinha e beber até esquecer de tudo.   
tudo o que elas sofreram uma pela outra as levou àquele momento em que elas estavam olhando uma nos olhos da outra e elas não queriam ver mais ninguém. em que o únicos pensamentos que passavam pela cabeça das duas era uma a outra. com uma timidez que até aquele momento o olívia nunca tinha visto a mellie demonstrar ela sussurrou "eu posso te beijar agora?" e se até aquele momento olivia não tinha certeza de que estava olhando pro amor da vida dela - ali, depois daquela pergunta - ela teve certeza.


End file.
